moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dogfield
Dogfield is the 2015 American live-action/computer-animated comedy film written and directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, produced by Nickelodeon Movies and released on December 18, 2015 by Paramount Pictures. Plot The bag is later pulled out of the water by two passing fishermen, who take Ben back to shore and place him in the back of their pickup truck. However, Ben regains consciousness and jumps out of the truck when the fishermen stop for gas, and begins to wander down the road. He ends up lost in New York City, and is then saved by a man who takes him to an animal shelter. There, Ben mannerisms at first alienate him from the other dogs, but after some time he soon makes friends and also falls in love with Elizabeth, a fellow inmate. Initially, wary of Ben, she soon also develops feelings for him. This raises the ire of Chantel, her mother and a former fighting dog, who also has feelings for Elizabeth and runs the kennel. Ben eventually convinces the other dogs to join forces against Tyson and together they manage to overwhelm him. Ben meets a elderly St. Bernard named Paulie, who recounts his backstory that he loses his best friend, Rex the Corgi, in a bet against Tyson, who falls in love with Eliza Beth. Alongside his new friends and Eliza, Ben returns to the palace; however, the guards do not recognize him and throw him out of the palace as Erick has managed to convince Barbie that Ben was killed by wolves, but Ben returns to Las Vegas and initiates revenge for what he did to him. After Erick accidentally confesses to what he did, Barbie angrily breaks up with him. Still, with the help of his friends, Ben sneaks inside the palace where everybody tries to prevent Erick from marrying Barbie. However, a greedy and mischievous cat, Tommy, manages to trap Ben, the Cable Guy, and a St. Bernard named Paulie inside the limo. With help from Rex and Eliza Beth (who both currently refuses to free them), Paulie manages to escape the limo, and rallies her friends in time to save Ben from being taken away. Erick steals the forturne and hopes to trick Barbie into marrying him, but she is able to see right through him. Erick tries to force her to marry him, but she, and the priest, refuse to go along with it. Ben manages to going rampage into the church, and retrieves his collar and Barbie, thanks to Paulie, as Barbie is overjoyed when she finds Ben alive and well, and is about to return the honour of being a dog to him. Infuriated, Jeremy possesses Erick of his body, knocks Babrie unconscious, and tries to retaliate against her. Panicked, Ben and the other dogs takes Barbie into the bus, and goes into a high-speed chase, as Jeremy possesses Erick's body to chase him out of the church into near the bridge, stealing a limo. As Jeremy intends to kill Barbie, her sister Kelly discovers this and punches Erick into the water. With Ben's bravery, the other dogs celebrate the victory until the bus falls into the river, taking Tommy with it. Sometime later, Ben refuses to be with Barbie as he values his love for Angela more than his position of a dog. Meanwhile, Jeremy plots to kill Ben and Barbie as revenge for flushing him into the toilet, but is stepped to death in the foot by Kelly. At the end, Ben leaves the position to the Cable Guy, marries Angela, continues to live in New York with the owner with his new friends and Paulie. In the mid-credits scene, Erick is taken to the prison and was cleaning out the stables as punishment for his attempt on Barbie's life. Cast *Mike Myers as Ben *Jim Cummings as the Cable Guy, Ben's long-lost brother. *Jodi Benson as Barbie, Ben's owner. *Seth MacFarlane as Erick, Barbie's dim-witted suitor and Ben's arch-nemesis. **MacFarlane also voices Jeremy, the greedy, arrogant and vengeful anthropomorphic germ. *Josh Gad as Tommy, the jealous, cowardly and mischievous cat *Harry Shearer as Paulie, a St. Bernard. *Paige O'Hara as Skipper, Barbie's older sister. *Lacey Chabert as Chelsea, Barbie's younger sister. *Tara Strong as Kelly, Barbie's youngest sister. *Julie Kavner as Margaret, Barbie's mother. Production Release Music A soundtrack for the film, titled Dogfield: Music from the Motion Picture was released on November 2015 by WaterTower Music, and it features original score by Mark Mothersbaugh. It also features original songs made for the movie by George Gendi and Maurice Davis. * Magic - Pilot * Earth Angel - Marvin Berry & the Starlighters and Seth MacFarlane * The Fun Will Never End - Harry Shearer, Julie Kavner, and Jim Cummings * Come Along with Me - Mike Myers * Who Let the Dogs Out? - Baha Men * Back To The Future Part II Main Theme Song - Alan Silvestri * Gremlin Rag Theme - Jerry Goldsmith * So Long & Thanks for All the Animals - Mike Myers, Jim Cummings, Julie Kavner, Angelina Jolie, and Jim Cummings * Let's Go (End Credits) - Tiësto featuring Icona Pop * I'm Alive (Life Sounds Like) (End Credits) - Michael Franti and Spearhead Reception Home media Trivia In other languages *Brazil: Um Dia de Cachorro ("A Dog Day") Category:Movies Category:2015 films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Aardman Animations films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Films Category:Musical films Category:Comedy Category:Films about dogs Category:Computer-animated films